User blog:Doctor-Plague5113/City of Madness: Chapter 5
James opened the doors to the cathedral and viewed the scene inside. Corvus was sitting on a sort of throne, Talon was speaking with Alexandria on a bench, and Elizabeth was dancing to Corvus's delight, scantily clad. Corvus was laughing, but that stopped and his face turned to horror when he saw James standing there. "Impossible. No man can survive burning to ashes." Elizabeth. Talon, and Alexandria all turned around to see James, with Elizabeth smiling and the other two starting. James pointed at Corvus and tried to say something, but the only thing that came out was the voice of the Moon Presence, "Corvus my old friend, long ago you made a deal with me. You tried to cheat your way out of it, but you cannot escape me. Now I have come to collect on your debt." Corvus was shaking now and he yelled, "Talon, Alexandria, make yourselves useful! Kill him!" Talon nodded and unsheathed his claws, which glowed with the red light of Frenzy. He dashed at James, but James was too fast and strong. Talon found himself actually freaking out, and he made many wild slashes with his claws, but James kept evading them, until he caught them. He broke the claws and forced Talon into a kneeling position. Talon tried one last ditch effort and stabbed James with a Frenzy coated dagger. James looked down and pulled it out of himself. Talon said, "That was supposed to madden you." James looked down and said, "You can't break what's already broken." He then used his new powers to transform his hand into a claw of bloody Frenzy and stabbed Talon in the head with them. He waited, then heard Talon laugh and say, "You idiot, don't you know I can't have Frenzy?" James shrugged, then knocked Talon out with a punch to the face. Alexandria screamed, "How could you? You bastard!" She charged at him with her sword and actually managed to stab him. She looked proud, until James looked down and removed her sword from his chest and impaled her on her own sword. She fell to the ground, weakly saying, "Father? Please help me..." She didn't get any farther because James broke her neck with his foot. Corvus looked at his bodyguards, then looked at James. As James approached him, he started laughing manically. When James came close, Corvus whipped out a knife and held it to Elizabeth's throat. "Don't come any closer James, or I'll break her mind." Corvus gestured at a basin that was filled with blood. "That's old blood you see, and one dunk is all it takes to drive her mad. Even more so than it did to you." Elizabeth stopped struggling, then whipped around, disarmed Corvus, and stabbed him as he looked suprised.She backed off as James advanced. Corvus was once again looking absolutly terrified as James picked him up by the throat. James dragged him to the basin and promtly sumberged his head in the blood. Corvus struggled with all his strength, but James kept him under until he stopped moving. He let Corvus go, and his corpse slid to the ground. James saw Corvus's soul rise and look around. Corvus tried to run, but dozens of tenticles seized him. He looked at something in fear, then disapeared. James then turned his attention to Elizabeth who ran up and hugged him. James hugged back, then looked over her shoulder and saw the Moon Presence coming toward him. It held a ritual dagger out to him and he took it. He turned towards Elizabeth who eyed it and said, "What's that for?" The Moon Presence whispered in James ear, "Kill the girl, wipe the debt. Kill the girl, wipe the debt." It repeated over and over again, until James finally yelled, "The deal's off!" The Moon Presence looked angry now and James saw it shoot out a red light. When it reached him, he felt all his newfound strength leave him. "They all try to weasel their way out of the deal, but I always find them James. I always catch them." It disapearred. In the middle of the cathedral, Eizabeth said, "Can we go back to Yharnam?" James laughed and hugged her again. Category:Blog posts